galaxyherofandomcom-20200214-history
Things To Do
The following is a list of things I want to add to the game but have not yet had time. If you have new ideas or would prefer one of the items below be released earlier, then post your request in the forums. (Crossed out items have been finished but not yet released to the public) #Finish Stardust Nebula (Laser) ##All stages and Boss 5. #Charge Shots: Unlocked after bought from shop ##Normal Charge Shot lvl 1 ##Plasma Charge Shot lvl 1 ##etc #Skill Trees on each Beam #Full inventory menu that shows Drives, Shields, Beams, items #Add equipment "Chips" - Multiple drives and shields can be found with different numbers of empty slots. These slots can be filled with chips depending on the item. ##Beam Chips - Changes the shape, fire direction, fire speed, etc of the Beam ##Drive Chips - Stat mods, special effects, etc ##Shield Chips - Added abilities like Regen, reflect, etc #Add challenges and awards (points are in parenthesis) ##Speed Demon I (2) - Clear Lucid nebula by only playing 4 stages (no quitting mid-stage or dying). ##Speed Demon II (6) - Clear Lucid and Arctic nebula by only playing 8 stages (no quitting mid-stage or dying). ##Speed Demon III (9) - Clear Lucid, Arctic, and Glare nebula by only playing 17 or less stages (quitting mid-stage or dying count as a stage). ##Speed Demon IV (16) - Clear Lucid, Arctic, Glare, and Infernus nebulas by only playing ??? stages (no quitting mid-stage or dying). ##Conqueror (7) - Clear all stages. ##Specter (4) - Clear last stage without being damaged ##Galaxy Hero (20) - Max out all stats except Attack and Defense, max out all beams, buy all upgrades, find all drives, and reach level 255. ##Ghost (2) - Start a new game and clear Star Meadows without being damaged. ##Collector I (3) - Find 14 different Drives. ##Collector II (8) - Find all of the Drives. ##Blok Burner II (7) - Kill every enemy in Arctic Nebula 3. ##Grinder II (7) - Clear Coliseum Zone 100 without ever leaving Star Meadows. ##Underpowered - Clear Stardust Nebula without spending upgrade points. ##Max Power - Raise all beams to level 20. ##Resistant - Clear Pyre Moons stage using only Ice Beam and nothing else equipped. ##Lightweight - Clear Galvanic Storm with no beam, shield, or slot weapons equipped and without using items. ##... #Add drives ##Legacy Drive lvl 1-5: EXP received + 10%-50% ##Ornate Drive lvl 1-5: Bits received + 10%-50%. ##Luck Drive: Increase enemy drop rates. ##Mech Drive lvl 1-3: Makes beams gain EXP faster. (25%-75% chance of gaining 2 exp for 1 killed enemy) ##Eraser Drive lvl 1-4: Adds 5%-20% nullify to equipped shield. ##Repair Drive lvl 1-5: Recovers 10-50 hp every 3 seconds. ##Laser Drive: All Beams use the Laser element. ##Dark Energy Drive: All Beams use the Dark Energy element. ##Overclocked Drive lvl 1-4: Plasma Beam range + 20%-50%. ##Optical Drive lvl 1-5: Widens Laser Beam 10%-30%. ##Shadow Drive: Dark Beam destroys enemy bullets. ##Surplus Drive lvl 1-4: Item effects last 20%-80% longer. ##Magnet Drive: Pulls in bits. ##Flash Drive lvl 1-5: 5%-25% of enemy shots will be off-target ##... #Add weapons ##Pharos: Creates laser Pharos wingman. ##Ordin: Creates Dark Energy Ordin wingman. ##Glaive: Spins around ship causing collision damage. Normal type. #Add items ##Cosmic Bomb - Destroys all bullets and hits all enemies. ##Drain Shield - Adds "Absorb 25%" to shield for 5 seconds. #Weapon Bonuses - Leveling a beam of a specific type increases damage to an enemy of the same type for all other beams. #Ship changes appearance when different drives are equipped. ##Phase Drive - makes ship slightly transparent ##Malfunctioning Drive - little arcs of electricity fly around the ship #Ship Hanger - Area which allows you to unlock different ships and upgrade them differently. You'll be able to switch ships mid-stage. #...